


Give and Take

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett receives his punishment.  Link plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Link opened his front door with a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. 

He looked up at his much taller best friend over his glasses that were constantly slipping down his nose in the heat of the day, despite having showered earlier to cool off a bit. He flicked his hair out of his eyes with a slight jerk of his head and winked slowly. Noticing that Rhett had changed since he had seen him a few hours before as well. A dark henley t-shirt and jeans. He looked very good as usual.

“Glad you could come by.” he said as casually as he could, despite wanting to jump on him.

“Wild horses and all that, Sir.” Rhett smiled down at him. His nervous energy infectious.

Link pushed his glasses up and stepped back, inviting Rhett in, allowing just enough room for him to squeeze between him and the wall, Link’s hand trailing across his stomach as he moved further into the house.

“Just in the living room, Rhett.” 

Feeling like he was moving in slow motion, he swung the door closed, watching the roll of his hips as he walked ahead of him, listening for the click of the catch as he walked down the hall following Rhett. The door settled firmly in the jam, the lock engaging with a reassuring clunk as both men turned into the large open plan living area.

He shifted his full attention to Rhett. He reached for Rhett’s arm swinging casually as he strolled towards the couch, his hand closing firmly around his wrist, and turned him back towards him, stepping forward and pulling him into a kiss.

Time accelerated to normal again, as Rhett matched his passion, leaning down slightly to meet his lips, moaning quietly at the first touch of their tongues. Neither particularly used to the freedom of kissing the other. Both men stumbling towards the nearest item of furniture, the coffee table, tripping around the edge of it. 

Rhett managed to keep himself and Link upright, with only a quiet “Shoot” and “Gosh” whispered respectively, their mouths separating for just a moment as Rhett took a sideways step to avoid further tripping, Link following his lead, his eyes closed, trusting the other to guide them safely, his hands moving over Rhett’s tall frame, trying to get closer to him. Loving the feel of his firm muscles beneath his clothes. The solid reality of him. Hard and soft in all the right places.

The back of Rhett’s legs hit the couch sooner than he expected, halting both of them suddenly. Link murmuring into their kiss, “Sit.” and they did, Link clambering onto Rhett’s knee again, straddling him much the same as he had at Tom’s house. But neither man attempted to be quiet this time.

“I got here as fast as I could, Sir,” Rhett said without breaking the kiss.

“Good. Good boy,” said Link softly, moving against him.

“No one. No one knows what we did,” he said as Link began kissing along his neck, sucking hard, sending shivers through him, causing Rhett to reflexively grind against him, feeling Link’s smile against his skin, his teeth grazing along the surface firmly. 

“I do.” he said as Rhett groaned, his hand on the back of Link’s head, moving as much as he could against him.

“But John’s girlfriend glared at me all afternoon.”

“Good, I think.” Link said biting his neck before licking the skin gently, kissing again, “Make you feel better, honey? Putting her in her place?”

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett murmured, his head resting back on the couch, enjoying the attention he was getting, his free hand moving over Link’s side and back. 

Link’s mouth continued moving over Rhett’s hot skin, his beard tickling his forehead and face as he did. His hands moving over his firm chest and stomach.

The afternoon had warmed up a lot, and he thought about turning on the air con, but couldn’t quite drag himself off of the body squirming beneath him. 

Besides, he liked Rhett dripping with sweat. He smiled at the mental image, his hands moving to undo Rhett’s jeans, that had become painfully tight for the other man.

After much shifting and adjusting Link held Rhett in his hand, stroking him slowly but firmly, as Rhett moaned loudly. Link continued kissing him deeply, rubbing himself against the other man from time to time, but focusing most of his attention on Rhett’s breathing and the firmness of his dick. Wanting to make sure he was as turned on as possible.

He broke the kiss and slowed his hand, smiling down at Rhett’s dazed expression.

“You like that?” he asked softly, his hand twisting firmly along his shaft, his eyes steady on the other man’s. “Does it feel good?” 

“Oh, yes Sir. Really good. Sir.” 

“Good,” he leaned forward and kissed him again, before sitting back watching his hand moving over Rhett’s arousal. “But, uh. I haven’t forgotten. I assume you haven’t either?” his eyes flicked back up to Rhett, noting the widening of his eyes, the catch in his breathing.

“No, Sir. I haven’t forgotten,” he said quickly, licking his lips.

“How many, Rhett?” 

“Fifteen, Sir.” he swallowed, a shudder moving through him as Link’s hand tightened on him, still stroking him, but slowly now. 

“I would say it’s gonna hurt me more than you.” Link tilted his head to the side, smiling, “But of course, it won’t.” 

“Oh.” Rhett breathed out, feeling lightheaded already. “Well, Sir. I um. Was very bad.”

“Yes, Rhett you were,” he kissed him again before sitting back and continuing. “So, I think it’s time you took your punishment.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I’m just going to use my hand today.” 

Rhett shifted beneath Link again, unable to stop himself thrusting into Link’s hand at the thought. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You will be quiet aside from counting out loud each time I spank you. You may thank me, and you will always remember to say Sir. Do you understand.” 

Rhett moaned quietly, “Yes, Sir. I understand.” 

“If you need you can say yellow and I will ease off a little. Red and we’ll stop ok? But, this is a punishment Rhett. I’m not gonna be all that sweet. You need to learn.” 

“Yes, Sir. I will say yellow if I need you to be more gentle with me. But, I really do deserve it, Sir.” 

Link smiled darkly, “Hmm. You do.”

He released his cock after another slight squeeze and sat next to him on the couch, sitting close to the edge, running his hands through his hair, pushing his glasses back up, his eyes steady on Rhett’s. He looked him up and down. Assessing his height and angles and practicalities.

“Kneel next to me here, Rhett.” 

The taller man slid off the couch and settled on his knees beside Link’s right leg. Link pulled Rhett’s pants and underwear down further, gripping his shoulder and guiding him across his lap.

“Bend over, Rhett. Elbows on the couch there. Bit further.” Link shifted his right leg slightly, letting Rhett’s erection slide along his thigh between them. “That’s good. I don’t need to remind you to not come do I?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Good boy.” He caressed his bare ass slowly, squeezing gently, pulling his pants down a little further roughly. His left hand clamped firmly on his shoulder, holding him in place, “Now, don’t forget to count, or I’ll have to start over.” 

“Yes…” Rhett’s next word was lost as Link’s hand fell firmly, smacking him hard on the right side of his ass, the sound louder in the large room than either of them expected, “Ow, shit!” Rhett blurted, quickly silencing himself and adding. “One, Sir.” very quickly. Breathing heavily, feeling his cock twitching against Link’s leg. Oh gosh. It was both much better and much worse than he had imagined.

Link smiled, smacking him just as hard on the left.

Rhett moaned, “Two. Sir. Oh, my God.” 

‘Less talking, Rhett. Just count.” his tone all business.

The next two were a little softer but just as effective. Rhett’s breathing out of control, his focus split between remembering to count, making sure he didn’t come, trying to stop himself cursing loudly and trying to take in the experience as a whole. 

He wished as Link’s hand came down for the fifth time he could watch him. He flinched against him, “Five, thank you, Sir.” he said loudly, his ass burning. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been spanked, maybe a girlfriend after college, but it sure as hell had not been like this. 

“Good boy, Rhett. You are doing very well.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Link’s hand moved gently over his ass, sliding between his legs stroking him a couple of times before starting on the next set of five.

“Six! Fuck. Sir!” Rhett groaned into the couch cushion, “Oh. Shit. Seven, Sir.” Rhett tried to move, not wanting to get hit again, but not wanting Link to ever stop either, Link’s hand on his shoulder stopping him being able to move any real distance.

“Eight!” his breathing heavy, sweating, wanting Link to kiss him. ‘Sir. Nine. Ahhhhh. Oh. God. Sir.” he tensed, leaning heavily over Link’s lap waiting for the tenth, which was harder than any other had been. Rhett moving forward instinctively trying to avoid the pain. “Ah, FUCK. Ten, thank you, Sir. Fuck fuck. Sorry, Sir.” 

Rhett’s swearing and counting was too loud for him to hear Link’s own intake of breath. His hand stinging painfully from number ten. Link’s own erection now pressing firmly against Rhett’s stomach as Rhett breathed deeply, trying to recover and prepare himself for the final five. The room filled with the sounds of their breathing. Rhett unconsciously rubbing his cock against Link’s leg. Trying to relieve some of the pain with the pleasure. Link smiled, allowing him to this time. They would work on that another time.

“How are you doing, honey?” Link’s voice soft, his hand moving gently over the inflamed skin. His finger teasing at his hole.

“Oh, Sir. That’s ah. Intense.”

“You haven’t forgotten your safe words?”

“No, Sir,” he blinked sweat out of his eyes, breathing harshly “Yellow. Red. Thank you, Sir.” 

He took a deep steadying breath and began counting again. His entire existence narrowing down to the pain and pleasure each time he was spanked, the humiliation of loving it, his growing need to come and the sound of Link’s breathing becoming more labored over time.

“Eleven, Sir. Thank. Ah, Thank you…..Twelve, Sir.” He waited, tensing slightly, Link never maintaining a rhythm he could rely on. Each time a shock. “Oh dear Jesus, Sir. Fuck, Thirteen, Sir.” 

Link paused for longer, nudging his glasses up out of Rhett line of sight, a small smile on his lips as he watched Rhett squirming beneath him, knowing that Rhett was focused entirely on the anticipation.

“Oh, please, Sir,” Rhett heard himself say, blushing and moaning, shifting against Link’s lap, a significant wet patch on Link’s jeans from him constantly leaking precum. 

“Good boy, Rhett.” 

“Oh,” Rhett again shifted forward, part of him trying to avoid being hit, but still saying it again. “Please, please, Sir.” 

Link hit him again on the left, not much softer than the very first time, causing Rhett to swear loudly, unable to stop himself. “Fourteen, Sir!” 

He barely had time to take a breath in before Link’s hand fell again, just as hard on the right. “Fifteen, Sir. Thank you Sir. Oww, fuck.” 

He slumped his full weight across Link and the couch, breathing deeply, his body shaking. He felt Link’s hand moving gently over his ass, bright red with a couple of clear handprints on the right side. Link’s hand continued moving slowly up his back, hot against his skin, pushing his shirt up as he went. His left hand reaching under Rhett’s body, encouraging him off his lap. Taking Rhett’s shirt off and wiping the sweat from Rhett’s face and neck and chest with it as he tottered beside the couch on his knees, his jeans still halfway down his thighs, his erection swaying slightly as he moved.

Link kissed him slowly and passionately, his arms wrapping around his chest. Rhett leaned heavily against him, his arms around his shoulders, kissing him desperately feeling out of control of himself as he had that very first time on the bathroom floor fucking himself. He couldn’t recognise the man kneeling beside Link.

“Good boy, Rhett. You did so well.”

‘Thank you, Sir. That was. Uh. Harder than I thought it would be.” 

“Come up here, lay with me a while. I wanna give you a hug. Maybe you should take off your pants.” 

They lay tangled on the couch, Link occasionally kissing him. His hands moving over his body, reassuring, not attempting to arouse. Not that that was any kind of issue. Both men still hard against one another, but their emotional needs outweighed everything else for now.

“How are you feeling, Rhett?” 

“Grateful.” 

Both men looked at one another surprised at Rhett’s choice of word.

“I am safe with you, Sir. That makes me feel grateful. I scare myself. What I like. What I love,” He leaned forward and kissed Link gently, before continuing. “But, you’re always there. Solid. And rigid. And powerful,” they both smiled, “I’m thankful, Sir. Blessed. Horny. And, scared”

“My hand hurts.” said Link quietly.

“Seriously, Sir?” 

They both laughed against one another.

“Well, Ok. I guess your ass is probably hurting more than my hand is.”

“I don’t think I am going to be able to sit down for a few days.” 

Link’s hand closed around him again. “Maybe I should give your ass a break.” 

Rhett looked into his eyes, intense on his own, waiting to hear what Link had in mind. Knowing better than to try and guess.

Link leaned forward and kissed him passionately again.

“I want you to fuck me, Rhett.”

“Sir?” 

“I think you heard me just fine.” Link kept stroking Rhett slowly, his gaze steady on the other man.

“Uh...” 

“Now, Rhett.” Link interrupted, seeing the train of thought going through Rhett’s mind. “Don’t confuse yourself. You having your cock inside me isn’t gonna make you in charge. You will do as you’re told. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir,” replied Rhett quickly, his mind reeling at the thought. How could he possibly not be in charge if he was fucking Link? But, semantics aside, the idea of being inside him was thrilling. He had thought he would never get to until he was finally given permission to open the envelope that Link had left with him. And even then it was dubious.

Link watched Rhett thinking, knowing that Rhett didn’t understand at all. But he would. The easy way or the hard. It made little difference to Link.

“Ok, big man, get up and get in my bed.”

They untangled themselves and stood unsteadily. Rhett completely naked, Link fully clothed. 

“Go on, Rhett. You know where it is. I will be there in a minute.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Link moved to the guest bathroom, relieved himself and stood washing his hands, looking in the mirror. He was feeling somewhat uncertain about his decision. 

He knew that he could top from the bottom, any day of the week. But. He also knew that the idea of Rhett fucking him made part of him want to submit completely. To roll over and shamelessly beg him to take him. Use him. The sheer size of him, and the power that he naturally had. The fact that in reality he could physically force Link to do whatever he chose made him perfect as a sub. Because they both knew that the only reason Link could control his behaviour was because he gave in to him. Rhett truly submitted. And Link loved it that way. 

But. He also knew he wanted Rhett to take. To lose control of himself, and need him to the point of destruction. That he had fantasised many times of Rhett overpowering him, making him submit. And, his will power was shaky at best with Rhett.

He looked at himself steadily. Assessing the boundaries he needed to keep in place, wanted to keep in place and what he wanted to happen. 

He smiled, imagining Rhett pinning him to the bed, moving in and out of him, harder and harder.

And then he was marching towards his bedroom, grabbing supplies from the bedside cabinet, throwing them beside Rhett, climbing onto the bed and onto Rhett and kissing him hard.

“Sir, what. Uh. What do you want me to do?” 

“Less talking. I will tell you. Kiss me like you wanna fuck me.”

So they did, Link unbuttoning his shirt, as they kissed, Rhett’s hands on his hips, letting Link control the speed and intensity of their kissing, but moving his hips slowly against the other man.

Link sat up to pull his arms free from his shirt, throwing it over the side of the bed, grinding against Rhett. Smiling down at him. Loving the lust plain on his face. Link breathed in deeply, trying to exude confidence and calm indifference. Trying to disguise his desire to release control of himself and Rhett.

Rhett’s eyes following his every movement, his hands firm on Link’s hips moving him against his own arousal. Trying to read Link’s thoughts, but he was sending conflicting signals. For the most part, he was still scary. So Rhett waited.

Link climbed off the bed again, staggering a little. Undoing the button on his jeans. Looking at Rhett’s cock. He was kinda big, now that he thought about it. He swallowed as carefully as he could, hoping Rhett wouldn’t notice as he pushed up his glasses. Sliding the zipper down and hooking his thumbs into his jeans and underwear, pushing down both smoothly. Hopping about a little before all clothing was removed, rolling his eyes at himself.

“There was probably a better way of doing that,” he said, as he climbed back up Rhett, who was smiling at him. Enjoying the show. 

He moved further up Rhett’s body, rubbing his cock against Rhett’s lips. 

“Stop the smirking and open your mouth.” 

Rhett obeyed, sucking Link gently. Moaning around him.

“Give me your hand.” Link said quietly, thrusting slowly in and out of Rhett’s mouth, taking Rhett’s right hand and sucking on his fingers, causing Rhett to jerk beneath him. His tongue hot and wet around his fingers, closing his lips around them and sucking gently. Link’s slow smile only increasing the other man’s arousal, Rhett moving his hips against nothing at all, but unable to stop, if he was even aware he was doing it at all.

“Mmm. I’m gonna help get me ready this time.” Murmured Link around Rhett’s fingers. Licking and sucking on them firmly. Loving the look in Rhett’s eyes as he watched, Link’s cock moving slowly between his lips.

He uncapped the lube with his right hand, still holding Rhett’s hand to his mouth. Wanting to keep sucking his fingers while Rhett sucked his cock.

He leaned forward slightly, reaching behind and slowly pushed a finger inside himself. moaning softly.

“Oh, Sir.” murmured Rhett around him.

“Quiet, Rhett. Suck me.” 

His eyes slid closed as he focused on the feeling of his finger and then fingers moving in and out of his ass, the hot warmth of Rhett's mouth around his cock, and Rhett's fingers fucking his mouth. He smiled to himself. He was greedy. 

His eyes opened slowly, Rhett coming into focus beneath him mesmerised by Link.

He careful withdrew his cock from Rhett's mouth, the other man moaning and moving to follow him. Link shift down his body, leaning down and kissing him deeply, lying along the length of him. 

“You feel so good against me, Sir.” 

“Less talking.” Replied Link softly, kissing him deeply, rolling both of them over, Link pinned beneath Rhett until the other man shifted his weight, supporting himself on his arms as Link wrapped his legs around his waist. Rummaging around on the bed beside them for the condom and lube, throwing his glasses to the other side.

Link prepared Rhett and himself, watching the blond watching him. That moment of immobility had been electric. He had to keep his head. He had to be very careful. They had known each other for a very long time, able to easily read the other.

He brought Rhett closer with his leg hooked around his thigh his hand holding him firmly, rubbing him against his entrance, breathing slowly but deeply, trying to relax.

“I'm uh, a bit of a slut Rhett, but follow my lead ok? I don't do this much.” 

“Yes, Sir.”Rhett was trying to focus on not coming before they had even started. Link looked so good, rubbing his cock against his ass. Making quiet moaning sound as he shifted his hips in time. 

“OK, Rhett.”

He pushed into him steadily stopping when Link rested a hand on his hip, inhaling loudly, swearing and moaning. Shifting beneath him, still moving on Rhett's cock slowly.

“OK, OK. More, Rhett.” and so it went for some time until he had Rhett fucking him in a slow steady rhythm. Both men moaning loudly, holding each other tightly. Rhett murmuring words of love, Link spilling strings of ah’s and yeah and fuck yeah, right there, amongst the soft moaning and heavy breathing.

“You feel good baby,” 

“Thank you, Sir,” replied Rhett finding it hard to focus on any words just the tight heat of his best friend squeezing his cock. He could feel himself getting closer to coming, slowing his pace a little. “Sir, I ah. I'm getting close.” 

“Stop. Right now.”

Rhett obeyed immediately, Link shifting down the bed so he was buried as deep as possible. They looked at each other breathing heavily disheveled and needy. 

“OK. Now I'm warmed up you're gonna fuck me exactly as I say.” 

Rhett moaned loudly, his cock twitching inside the other man.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I'm going to be nice today Rhett. You are allowed to come in ten minutes. I'll set a timer.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“If you come before then I will train you on self-control in front of a crowd of your peers. I think you like spanking way too much.” 

Rhett tensed above him. Partly shocked at the idea. Partly loving it. “Who?” 

“Does it matter? Strangers to you. I'll take you to the club. Tie you up and push you as hard as I can.” 

“Oh. I'm not sure if…” 

“I know. But, I think you would like it, at least on some levels. We’re in the entertainment business after all.”

Rhett murmured his agreement half-heartedly. Not sure if being naked and tortured was really the entertainment business he was in.

“But. If you behave yourself, firstly you will have my approval. But as an added bonus you can open that envelope I gave you and I will switch for 24hrs in a month’s time. You might need some time to prepare.” 

Rhett smiled, even though he knew he was being tricked in some way. He couldn't win this. And either way he suspected Link was still getting exactly what he wanted. 

Link lay still beneath him, his eyes sparkling.

“Do you understand the rules, Princess? The stakes. Ten minutes. Following my orders immediately or you forfeit and I won't let you come at all.”

Rhett bit his lower lip. He nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good, now I am going to tell you to fuck me in a minute, and you are going to push that big dick of yours into me as hard as you can and stop, waiting further instructions. ”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Ah, FYI. Me saying fuck is not an invitation to do so. It’s an indication of a job well done.” Link pushed on Rhett’s chest. “Let me up. I want you taking me from behind a while.” 

Rhett moaned quietly, his cock twitching again as he sat back on his heels giving Link some room to move.

Link leaned over the side of the bed grabbing his phone from his jeans pocket, bringing up the timer app.

“I’ll be nice, Rhett. Nine minutes.” He lay the phone beside them.

Rhett moved forward, once the timer began, sliding back into Link, groaning loudly. He was so tight and hot and he had been hard for so long, he already feels himself getting very close to coming. But he was a grown up dammit. Not a kid who couldn’t control himself. He started mentally telling himself off. Come on man. You can do this. You’re gonna fuck him and you’re not gonna come until it’s time. And it is not fucking time! He moved slowly in and out a few times before stopping, waiting for Link to instruct him further. Still internally yelling at himself. You got this, man.

Link took some steadying breaths, smiling, “Ok, Rhett. Now.” 

Rhett moved fast, taking Link by surprise despite him knowing what was about to happen. Rhett’s cock rocking back and slamming back in as far as he could, as hard as he could, filling him completely. Taking his breath away. His body jolted forward, the palm of his hand slapping against the headboard, momentarily concerned he was going to hit it, but Rhett’s hand firm on his shoulder stopped him well short. Growly loudly.

“Ah FUCK. Rhett.” His breathing erratic, a mix of pain and intense pleasure washing over him, trying to catch his breath. Getting his hands underneath himself to raise his body further from the bed and push back onto Rhett harder. “Hmm. Ok…” he took another breath, watching the timer beside them counting down twenty seconds, “Hmmm…...Again.”

‘Yes, Sir.” said Rhett quietly, respectfully, before driving back into him again. Stopping again, waiting. Throbbing as he watched Link trying to compose himself after each assault. Counting in his own head to try and distract from his building need to come. You have not got this, man.

“Oh fuck…” Link’s voice hoarse, “So, good baby. Fuck you’re big.” He rested his forehead on his arm, eyes half closed, smiling as he watches the timer again. Twenty seconds. “Again, Rhett. Now.” 

Ten seconds. 

‘Again.” followed by further swearing, both men breathing heavily, Rhett finally getting an idea of where this was going.

And again and again and again.

Link braced himself against the headboard, his head hanging down, eyes closed counting in his head, trying to get enough air into his lungs. Trying to get his body to calm down and stop shaking. He was back up to 20 seconds now. And still he waited, listening to Rhett’s ragged breathing behind him. The heat and strength of his hands gripping his body to him. 

Link groaned long and low, “Now.”

Again Rhett obeyed, moaning loudly himself. “Oh, Sir. I’m, so close. How….how long please Sir.” 

“Aahhh.” He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. “Uh. four minutes left.” 

“Oh, christ, I’m. Oh. Sir.” 

Link paused the timer, rolling onto his back. “Come on, big boy. Only four minutes,” he smiled sweetly up at Rhett. Loving the panicked look in his eye. Knowing it would be psychologically more difficult for Rhett to control himself while Link was looking at him. 

He moved his hand back to his phone, hovered over the start timer button. “Fuck me, honey.” 

“Oh, Sir.” 

Link allowed his eyes to roll as Rhett entered him, wrapping his legs around him firmly, rocking with him. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well.” 

“You feel so good, Sir.” 

“Mmmm. Harder, Rhett.” Link groaned loudly at the increased intensity, his instruction obeyed immediately. “Mmmm. Good boy, like that. Ahh…… faster baby.” 

“Oh, Sir. Please.” but he still obeyed.

Link’s voice quiet in his ear, his fingers tangled in his hair, pulling slightly, knowing that it drove Rhett crazy when he spoke to him like this. Reminiscent of the first recording he had sent that had started the whole thing.

“Baby, I’ve fantasised about this for years…..Ah….good boy, just there…...You fucking me with that big cock of yours. Fucking me hard. Filling my tight ass. Faster baby..….ahhhh. Fuck yeah. Like that, ” Both men moving fast against each other, moaning loudly, Rhett on the edge, holding his breath to be able to hear Link’s words as Link continued, his voice low and sexy. “But, the thing that is really doing it for me right now?”

“Mmm, Sir?” asked Rhett, breathless, beginning to lose all sense of time and space. There was just his cock driving into Link and the other man’s body moving against him, his quiet words, his breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

“Is imagining what it’s gonna be like…..Mmmmm……oh….Rhett, that’s good…...baby…...like that…..what it’s gonna be like…..oooh……..having you beg me to let you come….naked….tied up and beaten…..in front of a room full of strangers.” 

“Oh, Jesus. Sir.” his orgasm rocking through him without further warning, “Oh, fuck, no no no no...oh god…...oh…” and then he gave up fighting it and slammed into Link over and over as Link laughed breathlessly while moaning beneath him, “God...yeah.”

“Oh, good boy baby. Don’t stop now.” Link’s hand moving between them, stroking himself firmly and coming between them as the timer started beeping beside them. Rhett swearing at it, Link laughing quietly again, still coming, as they kissed each other passionately, the game forgotten for a moment, a truce of sorts.

Rhett collapsed against the smaller man, once they had both starting coming down, kissing his neck, lying against him heavily for a few seconds before shifting his weight off of him. Link momentarily questioning his decision, feeling that long forgotten part of himself reaching towards Rhett. Wanting him to take him as no one had ever managed.

He looked across the bed to his best friend, Rhett’s eyes closed, breathing still heavy, a slight sheen of sweat across his body, and a contented smile on his face. He smiled at him, closing his own eyes as he rolled towards him, throwing his arm and leg over him. Kissing his shoulder. Both of them too hot and sticky for it to be very pleasant but neither caring very much. Both shifting a little closer to the other.

Link thought again of the feeling of Rhett huge and heavy against his body. He felt himself growing hard even as he started to drift into dreams. He smiled to himself, deciding that he had still won even if Rhett had inadvertently had the last laugh.


End file.
